RWBY: Saving A Pure Soul
by Shadow-Labrys
Summary: Ruby, Blake, and Yang go to a forbidden Valley to try and save a friend and Lover. RWBY in the Shadow of the Colossus world.


**AN: I'll be doing things like this, combining RWBY with my favourite games or anime. Now I'm combining RWBY with my most favourite game Shadow of the Colossus.**

Ruby, Blake, and Yang walked down the dirt path while Yang was carrying a body wrapped up in a cloak. They look over a hill to see a giant temple sitting in the middle of the valley. "Looks like we finally made it." Yang stepped on the bridge while Blake decided to carry the body.

"Let's go Ruby, we're almost there." Blake started walk across the bridge.

They ended at the other end of the bridge and they looked at the ramp going to the top of the temple. The door suddenly starts opening and they stare at it wondering if they should go in or not, but they decided to go in anyway. They walk down the spiral staircase as they finally reach the bottom, Ruby looks in the pool of water.

They walked down the hallway and they stared at the statues. "Man, those are pretty creepy." Ruby looked at the end of the room to see sun light pouring in the temple while Ruby points at the altar. Blake placed body on the altar and pulls the cover off, Ruby walks up to the altar and looks at the person.

"Don't worry Weiss, I'll bring you back." Ruby moved the strand of hair off of her face when suddenly they felt something dark behind them.

Shadow like people come out of the ground and they slowly start walking towards them. "Ruby! What do we do?!" Blake stood right next to Ruby while Yang started thinking if there's anyway of beating them. Ruby pulled out the sword she had in her sheath and pointed at them and a light shined brightly at the tip of the sword. The shadow creature started to fade away and they sighed, now they don't have to worry about them anymore.

A voice suddenly started talking from nowhere and everyone looked around to find the source of the voice. "Hmm? Thou posses the ancient sword?" Ruby looks at the sword wondering if he was talking about it. "So thou art mortal..."

"Are you Dormin? I was told that in this place, there exist a being who can control the souls of the dead." Ruby started to put away her sword. "That's what the legends said."

"Thou art correct... We are the one who known as Dormin..."

"Really? I need you to bring back her soul... Please..." Ruby plead.

"That maiden's soul... Souls that are once lost, cannot be reclaimed... is that not the rule of mortals?"

Ruby lowered her after hearing what Dormin said. "With that sword, however... it may not be impossible."

Ruby eyes widen and looked back wondering what he was taking. "Really?!"

"That is, of course, if thou manage to accomplish what we asketh."

"What do I have to do?" Yang lightly punched Ruby in the arm and smiled at her.

"What do WE do?" Blake stood next Ruby while Yang leaned on Ruby's shoulder

"Behold the idols that stand along the wall... Thou art to destroy all of them. But those idols cannot be destroyed by the mere hands of a mortal..."

"Then what do we do?

"In this land, there exist Colossi that are the incarnations of those idols. If thou defeat those Colossi... The idols shall fall." Ruby nods and she turns towards the others.

"But heed this, the price you pay may be heavy indeed."

"I don't care."

"Very well... Raise thy sword by the light and head to the place where the sword's light gather and thou shalt find the Colossi."

Two beams of light appear in the pool of water at the end of the hall. "This shalt help thou with your journey." They waited for a while to see if there was anything left and they didn't hear anything else, but nothing was said. Ruby, Blake, and Yang walk down the hall to find out when they walked up to the water Blake and Yang placed their hands in the water and grabbed something in the water.

Yang and Blake pulled out a bow with equipment. "Man, this looks like really good equipment." They both started putting on the equipment. "Come on, let's get this job done." Yang ran ahead with Blake already moving and Ruby had to catch up.

They walked down the stairs and looked around wondering where to go. "I guess I'll use the sword?" Ruby took out her sword and raised the sword, beams of light shoot in different directions and she angles the sword to make the beam point to one direction.

"Over there, come on." They ran in the direction and they started wondering what a colossus looks like. They arrive at the place and started climbing on vines that grew on the wall and Blake grabbed Ruby's hand and helped her up. They jumped at the wall and grabbed the ledge to get on the other side, they walked to a large place and suddenly a giant hoof comes into view and they back away so they don't get caught.

"Whoa... So, what do we do?" Ruby pulled out her sword while Blake and Yang equip their bow.

"I want to test this new bow." Yang said as she pulled out an arrow and inspected the strange looking arrow. "Weird arrow, might as well try it out." Yang after the Colossus and everyone else followed, Yang stopped and an arrow flies by her and hits the Colossus in the back. The Colossus stops and starts turning towards their direction, they look at it and it eyes glowed red for a while before it faded to blue.

_'Okay, time to see what this does.'_ Yang started lining up the shoot and they colossus looks down and slowly turning towards the two going behind it. Yang fired the arrow and flew to it's face, the arrow made contact and exploded effectively stunning it. The Colossus eyes glowed red and started walked towards Yang, she started running away so Ruby and Blake can get on.

Ruby suddenly heard a voice and stopped to try and listen to it. "Use the light to find the weakness." Ruby lifted her sword and she angled it to find the weak stop and the beam focused on the back of the leg. Blake shot an arrow at the back of the leg and the Colossus almost fell to it's knees. Blake quickly stopped and turned around and placed her in front of her to get Ruby up there quickly. Ruby jumped on Blake's hands and she threw her up to the leg and she quickly stabbed it and bringing it to its knees. Ruby started climbing up the Colossus with Blake starting to climb Ruby got top of a platform and help Blake up.

The Colossus started shaking Ruby and Blake, they grabbed on to something and once the shaking stopped they started climbing up. Ruby took out her sword once they made it up on top and a strange symbol appeared on top of the Colossus head.

"Is this its weak spot?" Ruby quickly stabbed it as hard as she can and the Colossus made a noise as strange black blood came shooting out. The Colossus started shaking its head and Ruby flew off its head, Blake quickly tried to grab Ruby, but couldn't make it in time.

Blake quickly pulled out one of her special arrow and aimed it at Ruby. "Ruby! Grab onto this!" Blake fired the arrow and Ruby quickly grabbed it, Blake latched the rope attach to the arrow onto her gear and started pulling on the rope. Blake swung Ruby on the other side of the Colossus and Ruby grabbed onto the back of the Colossus and started climbing towards Blake. "Thanks Blake!" Blake started smiling as she helped Ruby up and they quickly grabbed onto its fur once it started to shake them off.

Yang fired another arrow at the Colossus, again the Colossus was stunned and it lifted its club and slammed it on the direction of Yang. "Yang!" Blake yelled out and Ruby placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, look." Ruby pointed and Blake followed it and noticed Yang running to the side.

Ruby stabbed it in the head again and the symbol started fading away, Ruby wondered what else to do. "Blake, its weakness went away."

"What?! Then there must be another one somewhere." The Colossus flung its head back and Ruby flew and landed on the platform on its back. Ruby got up and noticed the same symbol arm, Ruby stood up and tried to call Blake. "Hey Blake, its down here."

"Go! I'll make sure you're safe." Ruby nodded as she jumped onto its arm, Ruby readied her sword and went for the stabbed, but the Colossus moving its arm to get Ruby. She stabbed its arm and struggled to get the blade out. Ruby pulled the Blade out and quickly stabbed it again before it could. The Colossus flung its head back threw its head back forward making Blake fly off.

"Blake!" Yang run forwards to try and catch, Yang caught Blake and fell to the ground from Blake suddenly landing on her. They look towards the Colossus as swung its arm and Ruby flew a different direction as the Colossus started falling to its knees. Yang lifted Blake up and ran away to get away from the Colossus as it died.

They turned around and called Ruby to see if she's Okay. "Ruby!" They ran towards the girl who's slowly getting up and they noticed black energy like thing coming from the Colossus and it moved towards Ruby. The black energy went inside Ruby, they watched as she leaned forward when the energy went inside. Some black smoke flew out of Ruby as she breathed and she dropped to her knees before she fell to the unconscious.

"Ruby!" They ran after her as they got close Ruby started floating in the air as she disappeared.

"What?! Where did she go?" Yang looked at Blake for answers.

"I don't know, let's go back to the temple for now."

**AN: There you go I hope you enjoy it and I decided to give Yang the Flash arrows you get from doing time trials and Blake I decided to give her a bow and arrow that can shot arrows with Rope attach to them. They can shot regular arrow, but Yang usual uses Flash arrows to distract the Colossus.**


End file.
